20 Song Series: Pones
by ohgeezitssam
Summary: Taking 20 songs from my iTunes are writing blurbs about the fabulous Pones :  Rated M, just to see where it leads me. Enjoy! x
1. INTRO

**INTRO**

Hey guys, Sam here!

So, I was looking through the Just My Luck fanfiction area (as I do on a regular basis) and I came across this 20 song slash challenge thing, and I thought it would be really cool to give it a shot, myself!

Again, thank you to whoever posted it originally (The Pudd version)

So yeah, I thought It'd be cool to start getting my creativity flowing so I chose, but of course, my favourite McSlash which is the glorious Pones (omnomnom)

But I guess I should restate the rules, then? Okay.

So I went to my iTunes and put my songs on shuffle, picking the first 20 songs that came up, and writing a blurb to what I picture.

I'll be putting it in the M ratings, because if any of you have read my material, you know how wild it can get ;)

But yeah, I hope you guys enjoy it! Review and comment if you like :)

Sam

xo


	2. ONE

**1. I'm Not Okay (I Promise) - My Chemical Romance**

The night wasn't particularly quiet, the noise coming from behind Dougie; the party inside. He sat on the front step, his bottle of beer in one hand with a cigarette in the other, blowing out the smoke into the fresh air. His expression was still, but not plain, a hint of sadness, hurt.

That's when he heard the door open behind him, his name being beckoned.

"Doug? What are you doing out here?" The Northener, Danny, carefully walked over to Dougie, having a bit too drink, being cautious to not slip and hurt himself. "They party's just getting good, you're missing it."

Dougie could hear the concern in Danny's voice but took no note of it, taking another drag of his cigarette, attention going down to his shoes; converse.

"Mate." Danny frowned, stepping forward a little more. "Are you okay?"

Dougie tensed a little. There was a difference between the three words he wanted to hear, and the three he didn't. Sitting up straight, he turned his head a little to face Danny, who's hair was slightly messy, clothes that had clearly been tampered with. Nothing that he wanted to witness anymore. "Yeah, I'm okay." His voice was quiet; lying.

"You sure?" Danny asked, before looking back at the house, his name being called by Harry who had brought out the stronger drinks.

"Promise. Trust me." Dougie whispered back, seeing Danny smile at him, nodding.

"Okay, if you need anything, let me know."

With that, Dougie nodded back and Danny went back into the house; the party, where he'd probably get laid for the fifth time. He turned his back towards the party now, taking a swag of his bottle, remembering all the crap they'd gone through together. Best friends? "I'm not okay." he finally whispered, closing his eyes as the jealousy crept closer. "I promise."


	3. TWO

**2. What I Go To School For - Busted**

"Guys, settle down." Mr. Jones called towards the class, over their bickering about the earlier break and the gossip around the school. "I understand that you're still adjusting to getting back on track, but please stay focused." He walked to the front of his desk, with a clipboard and a pen. "I'm going to check your homework from last night, which I expect all of you have done." He raised an eyebrow to the kids that groaned; forgetting.

As he went from each row, each kid, ticking names off to whether or not they did their work, Danny finally reached the final student. "Dougie, homework, please." He asked politely, to whom the student looked up at him.

"I didn't do it, sir." Dougie answered simply.

Mr. Jones raised his eyebrow. "I see." He looked down at his clipboard, pursing his lips at the fact that this wasn't the only time Dougie hadn't gotten his homework done. In fact, Dougie never seemed to do his homework, noticing the unfortunate consistency. "I'm sorry to say, but, detention, Mr. Poynter. I expect to see you after class." After ticking off the box, he stood up straight. However, he caught a glimpse of Dougie's expression, frowning slightly. He watched the small smirk over Dougie's lips, which caused him to go hot around the neckline, shaking it off.

After an hour the class had ended, the students packing up their things, ready to go home.

"Remember, guys. Homework." Mr. Jones called before the students left, anyways. He knew it wouldn't get through to half the kids, but there was no harm in trying, right? His eyes travelled along the desks, finally seeing Dougie still sat in his seat. Mr. Jones sighed, shaking his head. "Dougie, come here." he gestured over.

Dougie looked up, before grabbing his things, walking up to the front desk. "Yes, Mr. Jones?" Innocence in his voice, acting?

Mr. Jones swallowed down, "I have to know, why is it that you never do your homework? Do you just not feel the need too?" He stood up himself, walking around to the front of the desk, standing infront of his student. "Because I don't want you to fail this course, of course not."

Dougie shook his head, smiling sweetly. "No, sir. It's just that homework isn't what I go to school for." he tilted his head, eyes travelling up and down his teacher.

"Oh." Mr. Jones breathed, slightly nervous, heart pumping as he noticed the flash in his student's eyes. "Well... what do you come to school for?" He couldn't even count the seconds, it happened so fast, the sound of Dougie's books falling on the floor, the small gasp that came out of his mouth when he felt Dougie's lips press against his own in a passionate kiss.

The boy smiled close to his teachers lips, touching as he spoke. "You."


	4. THREE

**3. Ghost On The Dance Floor - Blink-182**

The music was pumping through Dougie's ears, the bass shooting up through his feet, all the way inside his heart, the synths shooting through his brain. It was almost one in the morning, but Dougie had not stopped partying since eleven, maybe ten. He didn't know anymore, he didn't care anymore. He didn't care what he was drinking, what drug he was taking, what guy he was dancing up on. He had nothing more to care about.

Tonight, it was a taller, older man. His features were sharp, darker, but he let Dougie do whatever he wanted, grasping onto the boys hips as he rocked backwards and forwards, side to side, with Dougie's arse bumping into his already semi-hard cock.

The problem was, Dougie already knew he was in trouble. Guys like these weren't innocent. They wanted one thing, and one thing only. Sex, sex, and more sex. He could already feel the sweat producing on his forehead; his body, slowly clinging to his clothes. Though this was not out of happiness, far from it. Dougie had rathered felt anything than what he was feeling daily; numb, ever since the accident. Dougie didn't like to think about it, but sometimes he just couldn't control his memory, remembering the smile that always brightened up his day, those blue eyes that made him melt with just a blink. Every single feature Dougie could think of, it formed infront of him, a man standing there, watching.

"Dougie." It whispered quietly, but louder then any speaker in the room. "Dougie, what are you doing?" He didn't move.

Dougie watched as the man's face was concerned, but with a hint of hope. His brown curls now cut short, a more mature cut, but it made no difference to him. He felt pressure inside him, sick to his stomach, churning by the feeling of the older man behind him. He couldn't do this, not now.

"Dougie." The man whispered once more, "Dougie, follow me. Come, Dougie." Starting to walk backwards towards the exit.

That's when Dougie began to panic. What if he never saw him again? What if the chances were that was actually him. He opened his mouth to speak. "I-I'm sorry." struggling out of the man's grip, turning to look at him. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He pushed his fringe off of his forehead, not giving the older man a chance to speak before he was walking towards the exit, following, the voice calling him again.

"Dougie." He smiled, opening the door, looking out into the night. He looked over at Dougie who was nearing. "I love you." words whispering, but going through the blonde like the wind, before stepping outside.

Dougie frowned, seeing the door close. "Hey, hey wait!" He called, running over to the door now, thrusting it open and jogging out into the cold air, biting at his breath. "Hello?" He looked around the empty backway, not a person there. He frowned more, "Danny?" whispering quietly. He could still hear the music from the club behind him, but less interested. His eyes fell, folding his arms across his chest. "I saw your ghost tonight." mumbling to himself, before starting to walk; walk home, alone. He felt like hell, yet the moment felt so real; it always did. He knew Danny was trying to protect him, dead or alive.


	5. FOUR

**4. Ready To Go (Get Me Out Of My Mind) - Panic! At The Disco**

Dougie was a little confused to get a call from Danny at this hour, almost 5pm. To Dougie, that was usually when his day ended. He picked up the phone, examining it, before pressing talk, putting the phone to his ear. "What is it, Dan?"

"Come on over, I want to show you something."

He raised his eyebrow a little at what Danny was saying? "You want to show me something? What do you want to show me?" Asking as he looked out his window, nearing night time; dark. "Can't you show me tomorrow? It's getting late."

Danny laughed from the other end of the line. "Don't worry, and no I can't. Just come on over. I have to show you now, please?"

Dougie sighed, rubbing over his eyes with his arm. "Alright, alright, I'll be over in fifteen." However, he smiled at the sound of Danny laughing; giggling.

"I love you."

Dougie smiled, looking down at his socks, wiggling his toes inside the material. "I love you too, Danny. I'll be over soon." He ended the call, putting his phone in his pocket. "This better be worth it, Jones." Dougie mumbled to himself, grabbing a hat and jacket, seeing as it was chilly outside.

Just to Dougie's prediction, he got to Danny's house in fifteen minutes, just at the end of road, the chill making his back shiver. He pushed open the fence, walking down the path, up the steps and at the front door. He raised his hand to knock on the wood before he saw the little sticky note attached.

_Doors open :)  
>Dan xo<em>

Dougie tilted his head a little, peeling the note off the wood, reading it a few couple times, before looking up, opening the door, to the empty house. "Dan?" he called, looking around.

"I'm upstairs!" Danny called, his voice distant.

He frowned, looking around once more before moving towards the staircase, jogging up them, holding onto the railing as he did. When he reached the top, he only saw Danny's bedroom door open. "Dan?" he asked, walking in, seeing the window was opened too, confused at what he saw.

Danny turned around, who was sitting on the roof with a large blanket around him and a big smile on his face. "Hey babe, come here. It's just starting." He scooched over, opening the blanket. "Come on now, don't let all the warm air get out." He laughed, gesturing Dougie over.

Dougie couldn't quite comprehend what was going on, walking towards the window, sticking one leg through, then the other, sitting next to Danny, who wrapped the warm cover around him. "It's freezing out here, I don't see the point in-" His speech cut off the moment he looked up at the sky. Had he not done that on the way there?

The sky had gone from blue to beautiful shades of orange, yellow and pink, blending in almost magically above them.

"Oh." Dougie breathed, hearing Danny chuckle, pulling him closer into his side, planting a kiss on the boys cheek.

"I want to see more of this... the world." Danny whispered quietly in Dougie's ear, feeling the younger boy shiver. He smiled, pulling him even closer, sharing his body heat. "The beauty of it, I want to witness it with no problems, no stress."

"Why didn't you tell me this on the phone?" Dougie whispered back, unable to take his eyes off the site, however forcing himself too, nonetheless, meeting Danny's eyes, smile.

"Because then, you would've stayed home and I wouldn't of been able to show you." the brunette nodded, "Besides, it would've sounded like I wanted to go without you... I don't. I want to get out of this town, Dougie. With you." He moved his hand over to Dougie's slowly, holding onto it.

The younger boy looked down at it, frowning a little. "To where?" he kept his voice quiet, biting his lip.

Danny only smiled, leaning forward, close to Dougie's face. "To wherever. I'm ready to leap, I'm ready to live." filling the gap between them both in a slow, gentle kiss; warm at the touch of their lips. "I'm ready to go."


End file.
